


Знакомое уравнение

by fandom_FMA_2018, miroveha



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Family, Friendship, Gen, Introspection, Slice of Life, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 17:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15442386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_FMA_2018/pseuds/fandom_FMA_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/miroveha/pseuds/miroveha
Summary: Брату часто бывало больно, и от того, что он винил и даже наказывал себя за страдания Ала становилось только хуже.





	Знакомое уравнение

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Familiar Equation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/57702) by [sister_coyote](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sister_coyote/pseuds/sister_coyote). 



Все это складывалось в знакомое уравнение: наводки на Философский камень значили опасность; опасность значила конфликты; конфликты значили драку; драка значила, что у брата сломается автоброня; ну а сломанная автоброня предсказуемо значила, что Уинри будет бить брата по голове гаечным ключом. 

— Что ты вообще с ней ДЕЛАЛ ты хоть представляешь как долго я РАБОТАЛА над твоей автоброней посмотри на эти вторичные нервные соединения — они БОЛТАЮТСЯ чем ты вообще ДУМАЛ?!

Треск. Бум. Шарк. 

— Я не виноват! Скажи это тем громилам, что напали на нас с… ОЙ!

— И ПОЧЕМУ ЖЕ они на вас напали? А? А? Потому что ты нашел неприятностей на свою задницу, вот почему. 

Бац. Скрип. Кряк. 

— У них была наводка на… ОЙ, УИНРИ! Ты что, пытаешься УБИТЬ МЕНЯ?

— Может быть!

Клац-клац-клац. Грохот. 

Молчание. 

— Ты можешь это починить?

— Ну конечно я могу это починить. С кем, думаешь, ты разговариваешь? Стой смирно. 

Клац. 

— ОЙ!

Обычно в такие моменты Эд начинал материться, но даже Эду не хватило духу сказать что-то нецензурное в доме Рокбеллов. Пинако его бы попросту убила. 

Каждый раз, когда они возвращались в Ризембул, Уинри осматривала заодно и Ала. Сочленения доспеха изнашивались, петли в локтях и коленях нужно было регулярно смазывать маслом, а гладкие поверхности — натирать специальными составами против коррозии металла. И каждый раз Уинри мрачно поздравляла его с тем, что он смог получше сохраниться, чем его брат. 

Алу на осмотрах никогда не было больно. 

— Уинри! Ты просто монстр!

— Стой смирно!

— Ал! Она пытается меня убить!

— Сам виноват!

Попятившись назад, Ал сказал:

— Не буду мешать вам разбираться между собой. 

Эд взвыл от его предательства. Ал улыбнулся бы, если бы мог.

***

Хотя техническим обслуживанием автоброни занималась Уинри, когда они заезжали в Ризембул, бабуля Пинако никогда не упускала случая проверить здоровье Эда. Против Уинри Эд открыто бунтовал, но никогда — против Пинако. Что казалось только логичным: в гневе Пинако была так же страшна, как и заботлива в любви; почти как Учитель, в общем-то.

Пинако провела руками по спине Эда с безличным профессионализмом. 

— Ты делал упражнения, — одобрительно сказала она, попыхивая зажатой в зубах трубкой. Запах табака был такой же неотъемлемой частью дома, как и возмущенные взгляды Уинри, как и зеленые холмы Ризембула — даже если брат настаивал, что теперь это был не их дом. 

— Да, — согласился Эд. 

— Хорошо. Тут болит? — Пинако надавила рядом с правой лопаткой. 

— Нет. 

— А тут? — Теперь рядом с левой. Эд поморщился, но сказал:

— Нет. 

Ал не смог промолчать:

— Брат… 

Эд скорбно на него взглянул, но все-таки признался:

— Ладно, ладно, немного болит. 

Пинако цокнула языком:

— Значит, делай больше упражнений для баланса. Третья самая распространенная причина для отказа автоброни…

Ал знал эту лекцию наизусть. Он и сам часто повторял ее Эду. Первой самой распространенной причиной для отказа автоброни было попросту отторжение телом; второй причиной — неправильное техническое обслуживание. 

Суть третьей сводилась к тому, что тело не могло больше удерживать автоброню. В конце концов, плоть не предназначалась для соединения со сталью, а мускулы, что у обычного человека поддерживали кости и кожу, плохо срабатывались с металлом. Если Эд не будет тренировать мышцы с одной стороны тела, чтобы создать противовес для дополнительного веса на другой стороне, его позвоночник быстро искривится под силой тяжести левой стальной ноги и правой стальной же руки. 

— Я и так их делаю, — повторил Эд. 

Он стоял прямо, не сгибаясь под тяжестью стали, но Ал прекрасно знал: делать повороты всем туловищем ему до сих пор было неудобно и немного больно, хотя прошли уже годы с установки автоброни. 

Пинако перекинула трубку из одного конца рта в другой. 

— Убедись, что он делает упражнения, — сказала она Алу.

***

Правда была в том, что Ал чувствовал себя виноватым, когда люди, знающие о положении Элриков, сочувствовали именно ему. Конечно, будь у него выбор, он не задумываясь променял бы пустые доспехи на тело из плоти и крови. Но все, чего ему не хватало, оставалось абстрактным, теоретическим. Он скучал по еде, сну, прикосновениям, — но не страдал от их отсутствия, поскольку страдание само по себе подразумевало недоступные ему ощущения. Конечно, кое-что чувствовал и он: в основном давление, помогающее базовому кинестетическому восприятию мира — так он мог огибать препятствия и даже заниматься сложными боевыми искусствами (хотя он редко пускался в настолько подробные объяснения; даже те, кого не смущали двухметровые доспехи, разговаривающие мальчишечьим голосом, странно реагировали на слова вроде «кинестетический» из его уст), — но ничего из этого не могло причинить ему боль, по крайней мере, физически.

Брату часто бывало больно, и от того, что он винил и даже наказывал себя за страдания Ала становилось только хуже.

***

Ночью в общежитии Ал точно мог сказать, что Эд до сих пор не заснул. Его дыхание следовало ритму быстрых вдохов и выходов беспокойства, а не медленному полухрапению сна.

— Постарайся отдохнуть, брат, — посоветовал Ал, натянув одеяло повыше. Одеяло не прикрывало даже половину доспехов, но важен был сам факт. Эд всегда проверял, чтобы ему тоже давали одеяло, хотя они оба знали, что Алу оно было не нужно. 

— А как же ты? — В тусклом свете с улицы Ал видел, как Эд перевернулся на бок, к нему лицом. Его глаза почти светились от гнева. — Ты совсем не отдыхаешь. 

— Потому что мне не нужно отдыхать, — разумно возразил Ал. 

Эд резко выдохнул и снова перевернулся на спину. 

— Это несправедливо. 

У Ала на языке крутилось много ответов, но вслух он сказал:

— Справедливо или нет, но через четыре часа нам вставать на поезд, а ты будешь очень раздражительным, если совсем не поспишь. Мне от этого не станет легче. 

Эд фыркнул, но затем выдохнул и закрыл глаза. Уже через пару минут он тихо посапывал, оставив Ала наедине со своими мыслями. 

— Спокойной ночи, брат, — сказал он в темноту. Натянув одеяло по самое забрало шлема, он притворился, что спит.


End file.
